<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魚咩小段子（0722） by Yolan1047</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915981">魚咩小段子（0722）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047'>Yolan1047</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JX3 RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝兩年前的松太太給梗。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魚咩小段子（0722）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝兩年前的松太太給梗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他喵的誰在持風吃的麵或者菜或者喝的東西裡面摻了酒啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌扔了沒抽幾口的菸，又從兜裡掏出來，點燃新的一根，神情憤恨得像要把菸頭嚼碎吞到喉嚨裡，實際上他正縮在飯店走廊底的小小陽台——工作人員拿來洗一些用品的地方——卑微得連啥時能回房間都不敢想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　濃重的尼古丁充盈大腦，他不注意就恍神起來，卻又迴響起那道惡魔的嗓音：他就是想跟你真槍實彈的打一架……真槍實彈的打一架……真槍實彈……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　啊啊啊落葉聽松！你是魔鬼吧！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　一把抽出無辜的菸扔下地用力踩滅，這旅店隔音爛得離譜，可能他跺腳這幾下，樓下就以為地震了；但此時此刻，風清歌管不了這麼多，即便到了五月初，魔都的夜晚氣溫依然難以捉摸，他已經感覺有點冷了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　奔波了整天，情緒剛鬆懈下來，睏意就挾著酒意撲上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他下意識朝自己的房間走去，路途一半猛然頓住，硬生生把自己的足尖轉停在另一間房門前，咚咚咚敲起門。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風初初恢復過神智，緩了一下，發現自己歪歪扭扭地躺在床邊，若是他睡相再稍微差一點，大概就要栽下地了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　臉還是燙的……他歪著身子去看鏡子，發覺自己全身上下的肌膚都寫著「紅」字，猛一看還有點嚇人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那瓶果汁裡會有酒精成份，他是完全沒料想到的。外國的牌子這麼厲害嗎？他確實不勝酒力，但這種酒醒後記憶蕩然無存的情形，在持風理性壓倒性蓋過感性的人生裡，還是初次發生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　房間裡只有他一個人，時間已近深夜，而官方明確告知有宵禁管制（聽上去超級可笑），就算這是上海小少爺的地盤，但他膽敢跑到哪去？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　正想著，房門被滴一聲打開，有什麼被推了進來，卻生生定住——風清歌手腳並用，齜牙咧嘴把自己卡在門框上，大有這方框之內由我來守護的氣勢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……風清歌？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風探頭，看見他身後還站著奶媽子。明顯低血壓的少年陰沉著一張稚氣臉蛋，抬起腳就朝他隊友挺翹的羊臀踹了下去：「吵死了！回你房間！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌哎喲一聲仆倒在房內地毯，清衣哼哼著揚長而去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風想笑，並且沒忍住自己的笑聲，一邊過去扶起室友。他剛碰到風清歌，對方便觸電似的彈了起來，飛速逃向房間另一頭——房間很小，所以他也只是逃去了自己靠窗的床位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你你你你你別過來！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我是直男！我喜歡女的！你再弄我會報警的！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……我弄你了？我做了啥？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌也愣住了，停下了瘋狂護胸的雙臂，懷疑地打量他：「你忘記你剛幹啥了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風點點頭，露出無比純良的眼神。他最擅長這個了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　劍純抿了抿嘴，像是在掙扎，最後藏不住話的天性終究勝過了稀薄戒心，斷斷續續講述起他們回到旅館後發生的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　剛開始只不過是持風談話間忽然沒了聲音，風清歌半晌等不到他回話，就關了直播，湊過去問他怎麼了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沒想到下一秒人就被摜倒在對方床上，小少爺還沒反應過來，唐門已經一嘴啃在他被扯開衣襟的肩頭上，嚇得飆出高音——隔壁立馬拍牆抗議：電視關小聲點！吵到人睡覺了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風倒像是聽懂了這句話，轉移陣地堵住了他的嘴。風清歌吻的人可能不算少，被強吻還是第一次，而且這男的技術不怎麼樣，他只感覺快要窒息，以及對方嘴裡竟然有點酒味……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不是，說好的不喝酒呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　劍純手腳並用想逃開箝制，奈何從不鍛鍊、唐門的身形又硬是比他壯碩，還虧那人沒有整個壓上來，不然他大概真會被壓得無法呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——這他喵是個什麼怪物啊！怪不得不喝酒，持風一定知道自己沾了酒會變得媽不認，難怪打死不喝。那現在是什麼情況？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　形勢不容他繼續胡想，唐門的砲火已經延伸到胸口了，還有逐漸往下的趨勢……風清歌全身緊繃，無法控制地顫抖起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他很害怕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他甚至怕到沒有餘力去厭惡或者噁心，這種無論如何都無法翻盤的態勢，他早就感受過了，而且一直逃避至今。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但就在幾乎要放棄之時，持風突然斷電，整個身子癱軟下來，覆在他身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌傻眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　老子都已經做好了心理準備，這人有病啊……不是，怎麼聽起來有點埋怨的意思？有病的是我吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他使勁全身力氣把持風掀開，匆匆逃出房間，到陽台抽了一晚上的菸。原本打算求清衣收留他一晚，但奶媽子嫌棄他身上菸味太重，硬生生把羊趕回來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……老子他喵被你嚇死，又一直想到落葉晚上說的那句，什麼鬼真槍實彈的，明天遇到他一定要罵他一頓。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌咬牙切齒說完，抬眼看著持風。這傢伙真的一點都不記得了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風也看著他，若有所思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我以前沒喝醉過，原來喝醉會變成這樣。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「像個怪物似的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「確實，但是我感覺……就算醉了，我也不會做自己原本不想做的事。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哦？意思是你原本就想壓我唄。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌猛然意識到自己的口不擇言，但騷話已經衝口而出了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「或許。」持風定定望他，身上的紅已經褪得差不多了：「真槍實彈是吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「真你妹……別過來你走開啊啊啊啊！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那一晚，幸福的松越迷妹反覆回味著咩太太說的「妳看他們策藏，連走路的腳步都一樣」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沒人察覺松太太或成舞CP界最大贏家。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>還是覺得提正主本名怪怪的，但航夢這CP名著實有點夢幻。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>